Badai Cemburu yukimura
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Yukimura benar-benar hepi saat bisa dekat bahkan BERDUAAN SAJA dengan senpai pujaannya, sampai...orang itu datang mengganggu...#kemudianDiaBantingMeja /WARNING: Shounen-Ai/ [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

"NICE SHOOT, Yukimura!"

"Uhn, senpai~!"

Terdengar jelas kegaduhan di lapangan sepak bola hakuren-chu. Tentu saja karena mereka sedang berlatih. Bukan, mereka berlatih bukan karena akan ada kejuaraan. Tapi apa salahnya tetap berlatih untuk meningkatkan skill dan menjadi kuat agar selalu siap menghadapi pertandingan, kan?

Hakuren coach, Fubuki Shirou, mantan pemain sepak bola yang namanya sempat melambung tinggi karena telah menjadi salah satu anggota tim inti Inazuma Japan yang memenangkan Football Frontier 10 tahun yang lalu, sekarang menjadi pelatih di sekolahnya terdahulu di Hokaiddo.

Hakuren ace striker, Yukimura Hyoga. Seorang anak dengan rambut navy blue yang selalu disebut sebagai, 'bluberry' oleh Fubuki ini memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan pelatihnya itu. Oleh karena itu, Fubuki secara pribadi selalu memberinya latihan tambahan di luar jam latihan klub sepak bola Hakuren.

Disitulah, rasa hormat pun bisa berbunga dan berubah.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

An **INAZUMA ELEVEN GO** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Slash / Humour  
**Pairing :** Yukimura Hyouga, Fubuki Shirou, dan Nanas (?)  
**Bahasa :** Sorry! Can't Speak English. Aku cinta Bahasa Indonesia.  
**Disclaimer :** Seandainya Level-5 milik gue...#ngarep

**Summary :** Yukimura benar-benar hepi saat bisa dekat bahkan BERDUAAN SAJA dengan senpai pujaannya sampai...orang itu datang mengganggu...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**BADAI CEMBURU YUKIMURA**  
by ALPUCAT  
_Beta_ by St. Chimaira

**CHAPTER 01**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Yukimura POV**

.

.

.

Namaku, Yukimura Hyouga. Si rambut bluberry, begitu kata Fubuki-senpai. Aku, tidak pernah suka panggilan itu, tapi kalau Fubuki-senpai yang panggil…apa boleh buat. Dia kan senpaiku!

Aku adalah ace striker di sekolah Hakuren ini, aku punya hisatsu shoot namanya PANTHER BLIZZARD! Keren kan! Itu adalah hisatsu yang aku pelajari dari Fubuki-senpai. Dia mengajariku jurus bernama Eternal Blizzard, tapi biar lebih keren aku kembangkan sendiri menjadi Panther Blizzard! Aku memang luar biasa.

Fubuki-senpai itu….pelatih klub sepak bola di Hakuren. Kenapa aku panggil senpai? Itu karena keinginannya sendiri. Pertama kali dia datang dan menjadi pelatih di Hakuren, tentu saja, kami semua akan memanggilnya Fubuki kantoku. Dan dia hanya tersenyum. Setelah selesai latihan, dia memanggilku serta berkata kalau aku punya bakat. Karenanya, mulai besok dia akan memberikan menu latihan khusus. Tentu saja aku tersenyum lebar dan menjawab, "Haik, Fubuki kantoku!" tapi katanya, "Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan kantoku, hahaha, aku kan masih muda, panggil saja senpai ya…biar awet muda…haha haha haha haha~"

Itulah awal mula kenapa aku memanggilnya Fubuki-senpai.

Fubuki-senpai itu, ikemen. Tidak sedikit dari guru dan murid di Hakuren yang selalu mengajaknya kencan bahkan menyatakan cinta padanya. Hey! Tidak hanya itu! Fubuki-senpai itu, keren, manis, cakep, baik hati, murah senyum, suaranya tenang dan dia SINGLE!

Kenapa dia single?

Entahlah.

Tapi, aku mendengar gosip kalau anggota-anggota Inazuma Japan itu otaknya dari bola. Jadi yang mereka pikirkan itu hanya bola bola bola bola bola bola…bola…. Pernikahan Endou Mamoru dan Raimon Natsumi pun adalah sebuah fenomena ajaib. Walau terdengar aneh, tapi hal itu didukung dengan kenyataan yang ada. Semua anggota Inazuma Japan, belum menikah! BERPACARAN PUN TIDAK!

Walau tidak semua kembali terjun ke dunia sepak bola di umur sekarang, ada dari mereka yang menjadi pengusaha sukses. Misalnya, Kira Financial Group yang dipimpin oleh Kira Hiroto. Semua orang tahu dia adalah sosok pintar dan tampan, tapi dia single! Belum lagi Gouenji Shuuya, dia juga single. Kidou Yuuto, Fudou Akio, dan saat ini Fubuki Shirou.

Kenapa mereka semua single? Apa otak mereka benar-benar terbuat dari bola?

Walaupun begitu, aku menghormati Fubuki-senpai lebih dari yang kalian perkirakan.

Fubuki-senpai itu sangat baik, bahkan ketika aku berkhianat dan membantu fifth sector. Meski saat itu posisiku adalah musuh sementara dia berada di pihak Raimon, dia tetap mengkhawatirkan diriku dan tetap mendukungku. Aku juga dengar dari Matsukaze-nya Raimon, dia bilang kalau Fubuki-senpai terus menerus bercerita betapa hebatnya aku, dan betapa dia khawatir tentang diriku yang bergabung dengan fifth sector. Aku sangat merasa bersalah. Tapi aku senang ketika aku kembali, dia menyambutku dengan senyum dan berkata, "_Shoot yang hebat, Yukimura_!"

Aku... suka pada Fubuki-senpai.

"Yukimura!"

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati salah satu anggota klub sepak bola berlari ke arahku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku heran karena mereka terlihat begitu tergesa-gesa.

"Hari ini tidak ada latihan. Fubuki-senpai bilang dia harus pergi dan tidak bisa melatih."

Eh?

"….tapi dia menitip pesan, katanya Yukimura diharap untuk tetap latihan shoot walau yang lain tidak latihan."

Apa tadi aku bilang Fubuki-senpai itu orang baik?

"yah, begitu saja… Jadi kami semua akan pulang sekarang. Kamu bagaimana?"

"Aaah, aku akan latihan…seperti yang dia katakan…hahahaha!" Ujarku sambil mencoba menyembunyikan kekecewaanku di balik tawa hambar.

aku ingin menarik kata-kata tentang kebaikan senpai….

"Baiklah, sampai besok Yukimura!"

Dan, aku pun harus menjalani latihan ini sendiri. Senpai, apa yang kamu pikirkan hingga menyuruhku menunggu disini? Menyuruhku latihan sendiri! Aku sudah memujimu, berkata bahwa kamu adalah senpai yang baik dan pengertian, ta-HACHOOO- tapi tidak selalu baik ternyata. Sial…

3 jam aku berlatih sendiri di luar dengan salju yang senantiasa menemaniku dan bola yang setia kembali setiap kali kutendang. KEMANA DIAAA!

"Yukimuraaaaa!"

Secepatnya kutoleh kepalaku saat mendengar suara yang sangat kukenal dengan jelas.

"Senpai!" Jawabku dan segera berlari kearahnya.

"Maaf ya, membuatmu berlatih sendiri." Katanya dengan tambahan senyum yang selalu membuat hati tenang.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Tidak masalah, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba? Ada apa, senpai?"

"Ahahaha tidak, hanya aku mendapat telepon dari Endou-kun."

"Endou-san? Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan Raimon!" Suaraku mulai terdengar panik.

"Tidak kok, hanya beberapa pembicaraan mengenai fifth sector dan juga tips mengenai latihan. Karena itu aku tidak bisa melatih kalian hari ini. Maaf ya."

Aku terdiam dan menatap mata biru keabuan miliknya, "Aku sudah bilang tadi tidak masalah, hanya saja… Kenapa aku sendiri yang harus latihan?"

"Karena Yukimura berbeda."

Kata-kata senpai membuat aku kaget dan terloncat dalam hati. Jawaban singkat itu berhasil merebusku hingga aku berharap senpai tidak berpikir macam-macam kalau ternyata benar wajahku semerah kepiting rebus sekarang!

"Ara? Yukimura, kamu kenapa? Wajahmu merah? Sudah berapa lama kau di luar?" tanyanya khawatir.

"A-a-aku tidak apa!"

"Kamu kedinginan? Kamu demam?" dia kembali bertanya. Kurasakan wajahnya semakin dekat denganku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, senpai!" jawabku tegas sambil membuang mukaku menjauh darinya.

"….."

Ok, sekarang aku terlihat sangat bodoh di depan senpai. Yukimuraaaaa! Bodohnya kamu!

"Yukimura, mau mampir ke rumahku?"

"Eh?"

"Wajahmu merah mungkin karena aku menyuruhmu latihan di cuaca dingin begini. Hahahaha, mampirlah aku akan buatkan secangkir coklat hangat untukmu. Lagipula aku khawatir hari ini sepertinya akan ada badai…"

"Ke rumah senpai…..?" Tanyaku agak ragu.

"Eh…ya…rumahku kecil dan berantakan sih…ja-"

"MAU!"

"Ha?"

"Tidak masalah walaupun kecil dan berantakan! Aku mau ke rumah senpai!" Apapun yang terjadi aku mau ke rumah senpai!

"Baiklah."

TERIMA KASIH BADAI!

Setelah 20 menit jalan kaki dari Hakuren-chu, sekarang aku dan senpai sampai di sebuah rumah kecil dengan pintu yang terbuat dari kayu. Tipikal rumah jaman dulu, namun dari luar terlihat sangat nyaman. Senpai mempersilakan aku masuk. Tentu saja, aku masuk dengan ragu dan malu-malu. Kupijakkan kaki di ruang tengah. Memang seperti kata senpai, kecil, tapi terasa sangat nyaman.

"Anggaplah rumah sendiri ya, maaf kalau kecil dan tidak nyaman. Aku akan buatkan coklat hangat untukmu dulu."

Aku mengangguk dan kembali memperhatikan seputar isi rumah senpai. Di ruangan tengah ini, ada meja pemanas kecil yang dekat dengan televisi. Di pojok sana ada sebuah lemari yang dihiasi dengan beberapa figura foto. Foto senpai dengan Inazuma Japan, juga foto senpai dengan keluarganya ketika dia masih kecil. Kemudian terlihat sebuah bola sepak yang digantung serta syal putih yang terlipat rapi dibawahnya, lengkap dengan dupa. Yah, aku memang sudah dengar tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarga senpai waktu kecil.

"Ini coklat hangatnya."

Suara indah senpai membuat lamunanku terbuyar. Kulihat senpai keluar dari dapur sambil membawa nampan dengan 2 gelas coklat panas.

"Arigatou, senpai." Kataku sambil mengambil salah satu gelas berwarna biru keunguan.

"Mirip dengan Yukimura kan?" Senpai berkata padaku sambil tersenyum.

"Apanya?" tanyaku heran.

"Warna gelasnya." Dia tertawa pelan, "Yukimura itu lucu ya, rasanya manis seperti blueberry Ahaha haha haha haha….."

Aku benar-benar mensyukuri saat ini. Hingga aku tidak sadar pada saat menghirup coklat panas itupun, aku tetap memandang ke arahnya.

"Cuaca makin dingin ya." Fubuki senpai menggosok-gosokan kedua tangannya, "Yukimura mau mandi?"

a-APA!

"Aku akan siapkan air hangatnya untukmu."

"Ma-mandi!" tanyaku dengan muka kembali merah.

BUKAN MANDI BERSAMA SENPAI, KAN? Walau aku berharap begitu….

"Ahahaha, jangan khawatir, aku masih menyimpan baju semasaku kecil dulu. Jadi kamu bisa memakainya."

..….pakai baju senpai, mandi di kamar mandi senpai….

"Sebentar ya…" Senpai pun keluar rumah, sepertinya dia akan membakar beberapa kayu untuk air hangat.

Dan aku pun, kembali sendiri di ruangan ini, dengan otak yang mulai berpikir macam-macam. Badai di luar memang bukan badai yang besar, tapi orang dengan tipe seperti Fubuki-senpai tidak akan memperbolehkan aku untuk pulang kecuali orang tuaku menjemput. Dan dengan tipe seperti orang tuaku, mungkin mereka menyuruhku untuk menginap di rumah senpai malam ini.

Tidak jadi masalah juga, karena itu berarti aku bisa bersama senpai semalaman kan? Hahahahaha!

TERIMA KASIH BADAI!

Lamunan liarku terhenti ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dengan keras. Segera aku membalik badanku untuk menyambut Fubuki-senpai yang sudah rela menghadang badai demi membuatkan air hangat untukku.

Tapi…

Yang datang…

Orang dengan jas panjang warna putih, lengkap dengan topinya.

Siapa?

"Ooouuh ouh ouh, dingin sekali di luar!" Gerutunya sembari melepas sepatu coklatnya lalu kemudian berjalan ke ruangan tengah.

Siapa?

"Aaah, disini lumayan hangat." Dia langsung duduk dengan tenangnya di ruangan tengah, melepas topinya hingga memperlihatkan kepala nanas pink dan wajahnya yang jelek.

SIAPA KAMU!

Seenaknya saja masuk ke rumah orang, tanpa permisi, yang punya juga tidak ada, langsung duduk lagi.

"Ooh! Kamu anak Hakuren ya? Hahahah! Duhh dinginnya, ah ada coklat hangat!" Tanpa permisi dia langsung meminum coklat hangat milik Fubuki-senpai, yang jelas itu membuat mataku terbelalak semakin besar.

Kurang ajar sekali makhluk jelek ini! HEY NISTA SEKALI KAMU! Sudah sembarangan masuk rumah orang! Sekarang minum minuman orang! DAN YANG PALING MENYEBALKAN DIA MEMINUM BEKAS FUBUKI SENPAI!

"Yukimura…"

"Senpai!" Kataku dengan suara lega melihatnya masuk dari pintu depan.

"Air hangatnya sudah aku buatkan, kamu bisa mandi kapan sa-"

"Senpai ada orang a-"

"SOMEOKA-KUN!"

Eh?

"Yo, Fubuki."

Mereka saling kenal? Senpai dan makhluk nista ini?

"Someoka-kun!"

DAN SENPAI KENAPA KAMU MEMELUKNYA!

"Aku pikir kamu akan datang besok, Endou-kun bilang kamu akan ke Hokaiddo besok pagi, jadi aku tidak sempat untuk siap-siap."

"Ahahahaha, apa boleh buat. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak datang ke Hokaiddo hahaha! Lagipula aku bisa mempercayakan Nishiki pada Endou."

"Nishiki-kun? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Dia pasti senang karena bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

Ok. Ada apa ini? Aku bingung. Tiba-tiba masuk sesosok manusia dengan rambut pink menyerupai nanas dengan muka rusak, yang dengan sembarangan langsung duduk di rumah senpai. Dan Fubuki-senpai ternyata mengenalnya dan memeluknya. Sekarang mereka sedang chit-chat dengan mesranya di depanku.

SIAPA KAMU!

"Aaah… maaf maaf." Fubuki senpai akhirnya melihat kearahku, "Maafkan aku Yukimura. Kamu pasti kenal dengannya kan?"

Siapa?

"Dia juga anggota Inazuma Japan dulu."

Oh ya?

"Namaku Someoka Ryuugo!"

Oh?

"Dia ini, _my darling_."

Kalimat terakhir senpai membuatku terdiam sejenak. Aku tidak berkedip selama beberapa detik.

…...…..APA?

**Bersambung…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N**: HAHAHAHA KESAMBET APA GUE SEBAGAI PEMILIK AKUN FF INI NERIMA NGE-BETA PAIRING NISTA KAYA GINI? #sewot  
berawal dari gambar SomeFubu yang ku upload di pixiv, akhirnya malah dibikinin fic begini. mana multiChap lagi (elus2 dada)  
semoga chap selanjutnya bisa keluar cepat dan endingnya sesuai harapan (saia) :") #ditonjok

Mohon dukungan + **R&R** jika berkenan ya XDDD


	2. Chapter 2

An **INAZUMA ELEVEN GO** fanfiction

**Genre :** Slash / Humour  
**Pairing :** Yukimura Hyouga, Fubuki Shirou, dan Nanas (?)  
**Bahasa :** Sorry! Can't Speak English. Aku cinta Bahasa Indonesia.  
**Disclaimer :** Seandainya Level-5 milik gue...#Masihngarep

**Summary :** Yukimura benar-benar hepi saat bisa dekat bahkan BERDUAAN SAJA dengan senpai pujaannya sampai...orang itu datang mengganggu...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**BADAI CEMBURU YUKIMURA**  
by ALPUCAT  
_Beta_ by St. Chimaira

**CHAPTER 02**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Yukimura POV**

.

.

.

"Someoka-kun, mau coklat hangat lagi?"

"Someoka-kun, hari ini aku akan masak tamagoyaki kesukaanmu."

"Someoka-kun, bagaimana kabar Endou-kun?"

Someoka-kun…

Someoka-kun…

SOMEOKA-KUN!

Fubuki-senpai….sepertinya dia tidak ingat kalau aku masih satu ruangan dengannya.

"Ah, aku lupa!" Senpai akhirnya melepas pelukannya pada makhluk jelek itu dan segera bangkit berdiri. "Aku sudah masak air hangat untuk mandi…."

Senyumku mengembang, siap untuk membuka mulut menjawab kegelisahan Fubuki-senpai.

"Someoka-kun."

HUH!

"Kamu mau mandi?"

Fubuki-senpai! Bukankah kamu membuatkan air hangat itu untukku? Kenapa malah bertanya padanya? Apakah senpai benar-benar sudah menganggap aku tidak ada lagi disini?

"Yah, bolehlah. Lagipula cuaca dingin seperti ini." Jawaban nanas sial itu merusak semuanya. Tapi dari sejak dia datang, semua rencana memang sudah rusak. Walau aku tidak ingat pernah membuat rencana apapun.

"Baiklah." Senpai membalas dengan senyum yang seharusnya itu ditujukan untukku, "Yukimura."

"Eh? I-iya?" Tanyaku kaget.

"Kita mandi bersama saja ya."

Eh?

"Aku membuat air hangat tidak banyak. Karena Someoka-kun juga ingin mandi, jadi lebih baik kita mandi bersama.."

Mandi bersama senpai?

"Tidak apa kan? Atau…"

"TIDAK APA! Maaf aku merepotkan!" Ujarku setengah menjerit. Kesempatan seperti ini TENTU SAJA TIDAK AKAN KUSIA-SIAKAN.

Senpai (akhirnya) tersenyum padaku sebelum kemudian pamit untuk mengambil baju ganti. Aku pun melirik kearah orang jelek yang bernama Someoka itu. Matanya masih terus mengikuti kearah _darling_-nya berjalan, sementara aku hanya bisa geram melihatnya. Tapi paling tidak, dengan Fubuki-senpai yang mengajakku mandi bersama bisa dibilang kalau senpai lebih memilih aku daripada dia kan?

"Ayo Yukimura, sebelum hari makin malam dan cuaca makin dingin."

Aku pun segera beranjak dan mengikuti senpai menuju kamar mandi.

"Fubuki! Kenapa tidak mau mandi bersamaku?" Teriak Someoka jelek itu tiba-tiba.

Fubuki-senpai pun hanya menjawabnya dengan tawa pelan khasnya, "Kasihan Yukimura." Sementara dahiku hanya bisa mengkerut mendengar jawaban senpai.

Maksudnya…...?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

Baiklah, sekarang akan aku jelaskan keadaannya.

Aku berada di kamar mandi dengan bath tub dari balok kayu. Kamar mandi ini kecil, tapi lengkap dengan bath tub dan juga shower. Pintunya juga terbuat dari kayu, begitu pula dindingnya. Tempat macam ini sangat identik dengan onsen jaman dulu. Ornament yang memiliki bahan yang sama pun jadi sangat berguna karena menyerap panas dan membuat kamar mandi ini nyaman, hangat serta terhindar dari cuaca dingin di luar.

Dan posisiku saat ini…...

Di dalam bath tub, menatap dinding kayu, sambil sesekali melirik ke arah… ehem…. senpai yang sedang membasuh dirinya dengan sabun.

KALIAN TAHU! GARIS TUBUH SENPAI SANGAT INDAH! Badannya yang terlihat sangat terlatih, otot yang kencang, kulit yang putih, dan tentu saja…..CANTIK!

Hei, jangan berpikir macam-macam! Aku tidak berusaha melihat ke bagian aneh! Ok Aku ingin sekali, tapi kalau senpai menyadari sesuatu yang mencurigakan jangan-jangan aku bisa langsung dilempar keluar melalui jendela kamar mandi.

"Yukimura aku masuk ya."

Aku hanya bisa diam terpaku, mendengar percikan air yang jatuh dan juga gelombang air yang menghantam tubuhku secara perlahan. Aku agak canggung mengingat jarak kami tidak sampai satu meter, belum pernah aku dan senpai sedekat ini. Rasanya tubuh itu bisa kupeluk kapan saja.

"Kulit Yukimura lembut ya."

"Eh?" aku segera membalikkan badan begitu merasa tangannya menyentuh bahuku, "Ku-kulit senpai juga lembut!" Meskipun aku belum menyentuhnya, aku tahu pasti lembut!

"Ahahaha, tapi tidak selembut kulit Yukimura. Karena sering melakukan pekerjaan kasar, aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya."

"…..senpai, kenapa harus memikirkan kelembutan kulit?" Ini mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi aku benar kan?

"Hmm, mungkin karena…..entahlah hahahahaha!"

Senpai….

"Aku punya teman, namanya Hiroto. Dia selalu bilang kalau kemampuan saja tidak bisa menarik perhatian seseorang. Karena itu menjaga tubuh harus tetap dilakukan."

Hiroto? Kira Hiroto presiden perusahaan Kira yang terkenal itu maksudnya? ...yang benar saja….

"Tapi buat apa memikirkan itu?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Hummm…. Someoka-kun mungkin lebih suka kulit yang lembut kan?"

Kenapa nama itu harus disebut, SENPAI!

"Apa sih yang membuat senpai mau dengannya!" Tanyaku secara frontal.

Jujur ya! Sejak aku bertemu dengannya setengah jam yang lalu, melihat dia bermesraan dengan senpai, dan caranya memeluk senpai sungguh membuatku muak! Apa yang membuat senpai mau dengan orang sejelek dia! Masih banyak yang lebih tampan darinya! Lagipula senpai, kamu itu ikemen! Banyak gadis yang tergila-gila padamu. Sebetulnya aku tidak begitu mempermasalahkan gender, karena aku sendiri laki-laki. Dan aku juga menyukai senpai! Tapi kenapa? Kenapa harus dengan makhluk nista seperti si 'Someoka' itu!

"Someoka-kun? Hmmm…" Kulihat Senpai nampak berpikir, "Dia tidak jahat loh, walau tampangnya kurang bersahabat."

"Tampangnya itu jelek, senpai!" ujarku tanpa memikirkan perasaan senpai. Aku tidak mau tahu dan aku tidak mau terima sekalipun senpai sudah bilang kalau dia adalah _my darling_ senpai!

"…Yukimura…" panggilnya dengan senyum, "Someoka-kun itu…orang baik kok. Walau aku tidak bisa mengelak apa yang kamu katakan tadi haha haha haha haha~"

…..senpai… apa itu berarti kamu sendiri menyadarinya bahwa _darling-_ mu itu JELEK! LANTAS KENAPA SENPAI! KENAPA!

Bahkan aku lebih rela kalau senpai bersama temannya yang bernama Hiroto itu daripada bersama makhluk yang dipastikan bisa merusak penglihatan secara permanen.

Karena terlalu banyak berpikir, aku jadi tidak bisa menikmati saat-saat langka bersama senpai. Setelah sedikit lagi merasakan nikmatnya rendaman air panas, kami memutuskan untuk selesai mandi dan mengenakan pakaian. Senpai memakai piyama, sementara aku memakai pakaian masa kecilnya, cocok dan hangat sekali.

"Someoka-kun~ kamar mandinya sudah kosong. Kamu bisa mandi sekarang." Panggil senpai pada si jelek itu yang dengan kurang ajarnya sedang menonton TV sambil tiduran.

"Oooh, baiklah." Dia bangkit berdiri, berjalan kearah senpai kemudian, "Hmmm, wangi apel…?" Ujarnya menggoda. Jelas-jelas kami tidak memakai sabun beraroma yang dia maksud.

KEPARAT! Sudah sana cepat mandi! Tinggalkan aku dan senpai!

"Oh ya, Fubuki. Ambilkan bajuku."

Kurang ajar sekali ya? Sudah menumpang minta diambilkan baju lagi!

Tunggu dulu… ambilkan baju?

Dan senpai berjalan menuju lemari bajunya, mengambil sepasang piyama berwarna hitam kemudian diberikan padanya?

Senpai, entah apakah dia yang meninggalkan bajunya disini, atau senpai yang sengaja menyimpan bajunya, atau… OK! Aku tidak peduli apapun alasannya. AKU TIDAK MENYETUJUINYA!

"Yukimura, suka tamagoyaki?" tanya senpai padaku yang masih uring-uringan. Setelah banyak kejadian di luar dugaan yang kualami, wajar saja aku uring-uringan setengah mati.

"Apa saja aku suka." Asal itu masakan senpai.

"Suka yang biasa atau pedas?"

"A-apapun, senpai."

Senpai kembali ke dapur dan mulai membuat tamagoyaki untuk makan malam. Aku terus menatap punggung senpai dari ruang tengah yang memang tidak jauh dari dapur tersebut. Sejujurnya aku masih penasaran untuk mendapatkan jawaban memuaskan. Tapi apapun yang kutanyakan, dia tidak menjawaban dan hanya tersenyum. Sebentar aku melirik kearah pintu kamar mandi, membanyangkan si jelek itu tenggelam di bath tub dan tidak akan pernah keluar lagi.

Sungguh aku heran dengan selera senpai. Dan aku juga tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan sehingga senpai bisa tergila-gila padanya.

"Haaaaah…." Kuhela nafas panjang sambil mengistirahatkan daguku di meja kecil di depan televisi.

Senpai….

Apa aku…sudah tidak ada harapan lagi?

…

…..

…..…

AKU BELUM MAU KALAH….!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

Menu makan malamku hari ini, tamagoyaki spesial buatan Fubuki-senpai. Ditambah dengan miso soup hangat, aaah sungguh menyenangkan.

Ujung hari ini pun terasa sangat sempurna, apabila tidak ada makhluk gagal cipta yang duduk tepat di depanku dan sedang merayu Fubuki-senpai untuk menyuapinya makan.

"Kalau bertiga seperti ini, kita seperti keluarga ya?" kata-kata polos senpai membuatku hampir tersedak. Satu keluarga dengan makhluk yang genetiknya minus? SUNGGUH TIDAK SUDI!

"Senpai…" panggilku untuk mengalihkan perhatian, "Boleh aku tambah miso soup…?"

"Oh? Ah, baiklah, akan aku ambilkan ya." Senpai segera berdiri mengambil mangkok miso soupku kemudian berjalan kembali menuju dapur.

Aku berhasil memisahkan mereka, hufff!

"Namamu Yukimura, ha?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Untuk apa aku peduli?

"Kamu murid Fubuki? Berarti semestinya kau sudah kenal denganku sebelum kita berkenalan sekarang kan?"

"Huh, Fubuki-senpai tidak pernah bercerita tentang anda. Mengejutkan karena ternyata senpai punya teman dari luar." Kataku sambil memicingkan mata, "Salam kenal ya, Someoka-san." Tambahku sedikit sinis terutama pada bagian '-san' tersebut.

"Ini misou soupnya~!" Fubuki-senpai datang dan segera meletakkan mangkok itu di meja kemudian mengelus lembut kepalaku, "Makan yang banyak ya, Yukimura."

Aku tersenyum dan sedikit tersipu sebelum merahnya mukaku berubah menjadi amarah, karena tiba-tiba si jelek itu menarik senpai untuk duduk di pangkuannya dan mereka makan dari piring dan sumpit yang sama. Melihat semua itu membuatku tidak selera makan!

Tapi ini masakan senpai….

Enak…..

"someoka-kun…." Aku mendengar suara senpai yang sedikit protes, "Kasian Yukimura."

Maksudnya…...?

"Ahahaha, Fubuki, kenapa kamu tidak cerita pada anak didikmu tentang aku?" Tanya si jelek pada senpai.

"Ummm, karena-"

"Senpai tidak perlu cerita, kalaupun senpai cerita, toh kami tidak akan ada yang mengingat cerita tidak penting seperti itu!" Aku menjawab dengan tegas dan AKU TIDAK PEDULI LAGI TENTANG PERASAAN SI JELEK ITU! Yang aku tahu sekarang, senpai menatapku kaget dan si jelek Someoka itu menatapku dengan heran, sebelum kemudian dia meledak dengan tawanya yang sama jeleknya dengan tampangnya itu.

"Fubuki! Yukimura ini…..ppfff….huwahahahahahaha!"

"Ma-maafkan dia yang Yukimura, someoka-kun memang terkadang begini..haha haha haha haha~"

Luar biasa… Ini namanya pelecehan….

Aku semakin membencimu, jelek!

Tertawalah! Tertawalah sampai lepas rahang! Kalau saja bukan karena senpai, aku sudah melempar botol kecap asin ini ke mulutnya, atau melemparkan rice cooker yang letaknya tidak jauh dariku ini ke mukanya! Argghh! Senpai! Kenapa kamu mau dengan orang seaneh dia! Apa yang telah dia lakukan padamu! Apakah senpai dikutuk? SENPAIIIIIII!

"Yukimura? Kamu kenapa?" Aku buru-buru mendongakkan kepalaku, membalas tatapan mata senpai yang sedikit membuatku tenang, "Kamu terlihat uring-uringan?"

"A-a-a…"

"Mungkin dia lelah Fubuki. Lagipula ini sudah malam. Jam anak kecil untuk tidur kan?"

Sial! Dia mengatakan itu dengan senyum picik dan melirik kearahku.

"Ah, aku sebaiknya menelepon keluargamu, Yukimura. Kamu tidak mungkin pulang dalam keadaan badai seperti ini. Lagipula sudah malam, sebaiknya kamu menginap malam ini."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan menerima tawaran hangat senpai sebelum dia beranjak dan menelpon orang tuaku. Dan tinggalah aku dengan someoka si jelek. Setiap kali menatap mukanya aku merasa muak. Pertanyaan itu tidak akan pernah padam, kenapa senpai mau dengan orang seperti ini!

Aku melirik kearah senpai yang sepertinya sedang menjelaskan keadaanku sekarang melalui telephon. Sebenarnnya aku ingin saja bilang pada senpai kalau tidak perlu untuk repot-repot karena orang tuaku tidak akan terlalu khawatir, toh memang itulah mereka.

Di sela-sela lamunanku memandang senpai, someoka jelek ini tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengambil mangkuk-mangkuk kosong lalu membawanya ke dapur…. KEMUDIAN MENCUCINYA.

Apa….?

"Yukimura, aku sudah mintakan ijin. Jadi kamu tidak perlu khawatir ya." Jawab senpai santai dan langsung duduk, sementara si someoka itu mencuci mangkuk kotor.

"Someoka-kun, kalau sudah selesai tolong buatkan teh hangat juga ya."

"Baiklah. Kau mau Oolong-cha seperti biasa?"

"Uhm~"

Dan aku, hanya bisa memandang si jelek dan senpai secara bergantian dengan heran. Apakah ini salah satu hal yang membuat senpai mau dengannya?

Hari semakin malam, cuaca semakin dingin, tapi aku semakin panas karena senpai dan si jelek itu sekarang sedang bercanda ria di belakangku. Ah, iya, aku sedang menonton acara TV sementara senpai dan someoka jelek itu sedang mengobrol di belakang. Sebuah obrolan love chit-chat yang membakar amarahku sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Aku benar-benar naik pitam sampai tidak ingat sudah berapa kali aku mengatakakan kata 'JELEK' dalam hati hari ini.

"Senpai…" panggilku, "Aku mengantuk…" tentu tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Ah, sudah pukul 12 malam. Sebaiknya kita tidur. Aku akan siapkan futon-nya."

"Hey, Yukimura." Aku menoleh ke belakang menanggapi panggilan si jelek itu dengan malas.

"Kau senang diajar oleh Fubuki?"

Bukan urusanmu bertanya hal seperti itu!

"Apakah dia melatih kalian dengan baik?"

Apa pedulimu kalau dia melatih kami dengan baik atau tidak? Memangnya apa hubungannya denganmu!

"Hmmmm…."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara mengeluh senpai yang sedang bersimpuh di depan tumpukkan futon dan bantal.

"Kenapa, Fubuki?"

"Apakah tidak apa-apa kalalu kita tidur bersama? Tidak akan merasa sempit kah?"

"Kenapa senpai?"

"Futon-nya hanya ada dua, haha haha…"

"Aku-"

"Tidak masalah, Fubuki! Yukimura kan masih kecil." Kurang ajar dia memotong kalimatku!, "Lagipula kita sudah biasa tidur di kasur yang sama kan." Tambahnya lagi.

MAKSUDNYAAA…...?

"Someoka-kun!"

Dan Fubuki-senpai, kenapa kamu menanggapinya dengan muka merah begitu?

AKhirnya waktu tidur tiba. Futon digelar di ruang tengah yang kecil tadi. Meja makan dirapikan disimpan di pojokkan agar tempat semakin luas. Aku tidur di sisi kanan dengan bantal warna biru, sementara senpai di tengah dan si jelek di sebelah kiri.

Sebelum kami semua masuk ke futon ini, senpai berkata untuk saling berbagi tempat agar tidak kesempitan. Namun kenyataannya aku….. aku mendapat futon sendirian. Senpai dan dan si jelek itu berada di futon yang sama.

Oh shit!

Tapi….

Paling tidak, mereka diam. Aku berharap tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Karena kalau memang terjadi sesuatu yang mencurigakan jangan harap aku akan tetap pura-pura tidur!

SAMPAI KAPANPUN AKU TIDAK MAU MERELAKAN SENPAI!

Aku membalikkan badanku dan memunggungi mereka berdua, perlahan menutup mata dan mencoba untuk tidur. Karena menurutku sendiri senpai pasti juga sudah tidur karena tidak ada suara sedikitpun dari senpai maupun dari si kepala nanas.

"…."

"…..a…"

Ha?

"…nhh….."

…apa?

"….ki…"

…tunggu…

Aku seperti mendengar suarau-suara pelan dari balik punggungku ini. Dengan tetap dalam posisi yang sama, aku mencoba untuk mempertajam pendengaran dan mencari tahu hal yang tengah berlangsung di antara mereka. Semoga apa yang aku takutkan tidak terjadi!

"Someoka-kun…..terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk berkunjung ke Jepang. Aku sangat senang."

"Asal kau tahu Fubuki. Aku lebih senang untuk tetap bisa di Jepang."

"Hahaha, tapi tidak bisa. Kamu kan ace striker liga Italia."

"Tapi aku tahu mana yang lebih penting."

"…..Someoka-kun….."

"Sst…."

Percakapan mereka membuatku merinding. Si jelek itu sangat jago menggombal!

"…..Ryuugo-kun…"

APA!

"Shirou….."

Oke, jadi sekarang mereka saling memanggil nama kecil. INI! INI MELEWATI BATAS!

Tanpa sadar aku langsung membalikkan badanku dan mencengkram piyama senpai. Menguburkan wajahku ke punggungnya. Aksiku tentu saja membuat mereka berdua mengeluarkan suara kaget.

"Yukimura?"

"…..senpai aku…tidak bisa tidur."

"Eh?"

"….mungkin karena tidak dengan bantalku sendiri. Aku jadi susah tidur." Aku mencoba memberi alasan logis. Kupakai kesempatan itu untuk semakin menempelkan wajahku pada punggung senpai.

"Ha? Dasar manja!" ledek Someoka jelek padaku.

Tapi tentu, itu tidak membuat senpai untuk tidak kasihan padaku. Karena tiba-tiba saja senpai berbalik dan memeluk tubuhku erat, mengusap-usap kepalaku perlahan.

"Yosh-i, yosh-i…."

Aku tertawa kemenangan dalam hati. Kurasakan senyum picikku semakin lebar. Kugerakkan tanganku untuk berbalik memeluk fubuki-senpai sambil tetap mengeluh bahwa aku tidak bisa tidur. Dan tentu saja, hal itu membuat senpai untuk semakin memeluk dan mengusapku. Menyenangkan.

"Senpai…." Panggilku, "Senpai, wangi apel….." Kataku dengan volume suara agak keras yang disengaja. Benar saja, tidak lama terdengar umpatan kecil dari balik punggung senpai yang tak lain itu adalah milik Ice-Striker-Liga-Italia yang jelek.

Huh, sampai kapanpun aku, Yukimura Hyouga, tidak akan menyerah! Aku tidak akan merelakan senpai dengan orang sepertimu!

"Oyasumi, senpai~"

**Bersambung…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N**: Makasih buat semua yang udah review... Komentar kalian sangat berarti! (((*°v°*)八(*°v°*)))  
Semoga chapter ini berkenan, walau penulis maupun beta sama2 merinding kalau nulis bagian Someoka :'D ...ngenes...  
DUH GEMES YA! AYO YUKIMURA! LEBIH SEMANGAT! TANTE DUKUNGGG! #ditendang Alpucat

Mohon dukungan + **R&R** jika berkenan ya XDDD


	3. Chapter 3

An **INAZUMA ELEVEN GO** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Slash / Humour  
**Pairing :** Yukimura Hyouga, Fubuki Shirou, dan Nanas (?)  
**Bahasa :** Sorry! Can't Speak English. Aku cinta Bahasa Indonesia.  
**Disclaimer :** Seandainya Level-5 milik gue...#TetepNgarep

**Summary :** Yukimura benar-benar hepi saat bisa dekat bahkan BERDUAAN SAJA dengan senpai pujaannya sampai...orang itu datang mengganggu...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**BADAI CEMBURU YUKIMURA**  
by ALPUCAT  
_Beta_ by St. Chimaira

**CHAPTER 03**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Yukimura POV**

.

.

.

Pagi tiba.

Dapat kurasakan cahaya-cahaya samar yang menembus dari balik tirai jendela melalui indra penglihatanku. Perlahan kubuka mata. Mendapati wajah tenang senpai yang tertidur lelap tepat di depan mukaku.

Aku terpukau, menelan ludahku karena tegang. Ini pertama kalinya aku berada sedekat ini dengan senpai. Wajahnya tenang, damai, tanpa dosa, benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang lugu. Sejenak senyum kecilku mengembang saat memandangnya, merasakan tangannya yang masih berada di sekitar badanku. Tapi senyumku menjadi kecut ketika melihat ada tangan nista yang merengkuh pinggang senpai.

"Enghh….." senpai terbangun seraya membuka matanya perlahan, "Sudah pagi ya…?"

"Selamat Pagi, senpai." Sapaku, tentu masih dengan jarak yang sama.

Senpai tersenyum manis, "Selamat Pagi, Yukimura…." Sapanya sembari mengusap pelan kepalaku. Kalau saja waktu bisa berhenti. Kalau saja aku terus bisa dalam posisi ini. Pagi ini rasanya sangat indah, sebelum kemudian rusak karena adanya suara eluhan dari belakan punggungnya.

"Aah, sudah bangun? Selamat pagi, Someoka-kun…" Senpai memutar sedikit kepalanya untuk menyapa si Someoka jelek itu. Membuat senyumnya hilang dari pandanganku.

"Ahn…..Selamat pagi…..Fubuki…"

KEPARAT!

Someoka ini benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dinamakan tata karma! Bisa-bisanya dia mencium kening senpai di hadapanku! Heh! Kamu menyulut api semakin besar, brengsek!

"Senpai!" Aku menyela, "…..sekolah…."

"Ah!" Fubuki senpai langsung menegakkan badannya, "Maaf, Someoka-kun…!" tentu saja, karena gerakan tiba-tiba itu, siku Fubuki senpai tidak sengaja membentur keras dagu si jelek itu.

Hal yang membuatku lebih bahagia adalah, senpai yang tidak melakukan apa-apa selain menanyakan keadaannya. Tapi yang dilakukannya adalah langsung beranjak berdiri dan mengambil bajuku untuk dirapikan sebelum nanti akan kupakai ke sekolah.

"Yukimura, ini sikat gigi untukmu. Cuci muka dan gosok gigimu dulu ya, aku akan buatkan sarapan."

Aku mengangguk. Kuambil sikat gigi berwarna kebiruan dari tangan senpai lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai menyikat gigiku, aku mendapati senpai yang sedang mengoles selai blueberry ke atas roti panggang. Dia memanggilku untuk duduk dan memakan sarapan seadanya yang sudah disiapkan olehnya. Sekali lagi aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan untuk kemudian duduk dan memulai sarapan dengan dua roti panggang dengan selai blueberry serta telur setengah matang. Tidak lupa juga senpai beranjak untuk mengambil susu dari kulkas lalu menuangkannya untukku. Aku tersenyum menikmati sarapan dan berterima kasih pada senpai. Bukan hanya karena sarapan, tapi juga karena seluruh perhatian yang tercurah hanya padaku. Sementara Someoka jelek itu hanya terdiam, mengompres dagunya dengan es batu.

Tentu saja! Senpai bahkan tidak sempat untuk mengusap-usap dagu pacar jadi-jadiannya yang sakit, karena sekarang dia sibuk menyetrika bajuku dan baju miliknya sendiri.

Senpai benar-benar seperti ibu rumah tangga yang sempurna. Dia bisa melakukan semuanya dengan cekatan hanya dalam waktu singkat.

Sasuga Fubuki-senpai. Luar biasa.

Aku menikmati sarapanku sambil terus memandang senpai. Kukerutkan sedikit dahiku karena rasanya ada yang aneh dengannya.

Sambil mengunyah roti panggang dengan perlahan, aku tetap memperhatikan senpai yang entah kenapa terasa berbeda bagiku saat itu. Aku merasa sedikit asing, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan senpai.

"Yukimura, bajumu sudah aku setrika." Dia memberiku baju seragam Hakuren yang sudah terlipat rapi, "Jersey dan seragam olah raga juga sudah kurapikan di dalam tasmu ya."

Wow, senpai merapikan secara keseluruhan!

"Fubuki! Untuk apa kau merapikannya semua?" Nanas sial itu akhirnya berbicara, mungkin dia merasa tidak diperhatikan.

Sakit kan! Tidak enak kan!

"Jangan bicara begitu Someoka-kun. Yukimura jadi kesiangan karena kita tidur terlalu malam!"

Iya senpai~ bela aku senpai~ tolong aku senpai~. SENPAIIII~! HAHAHAHA!

"Ya ya ya ya ya!" kudengar suara Someoka jelek itu agak meninggi dan membuang muka, o-ho? Ribut dengan senpai? Baguslah.

"Tapi jangan sampai kau sendiri lupa merapikan diri!"

"Aku baru mau merapikan diriku!"

Aku yang salah dengar atau suara Fubuki-senpai pun ikut meninggi, Hmm? Apakah ini sebuah pertengkaran kecil? Semua karena aku? Tidak apalah, itu berarti kesempatanku makin besar kan? Good thing to know.

"Yukimura.." sekarang senpai berbicara padaku dengan nada lembut, "Aku akan siap-siap dulu, nikmati sarapanmu, kalau sudah selesai langsung ganti baju ya."

"Haik!"

Sekali lagi senpai mengusap kepalaku sebelum buru-buru beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk merapikan dirinya.

Selesai dengan sarapan, Aku langsung mengambil seragam dan mencari celah untuk ganti baju. Aku tidak sudi ada makhluk nista melihatku ganti pakaian. Dengan kecepatan kilat, pakaianku sudah terganti dengan seragam Hakuren.

Kulipat kembali dengan rapi baju yang senpai pinjamkan padaku. Meletakannya di dekat futon dan duduk manis menunggu senpai kembali.

Tak lama senpai pun keluar dari kamar mandi.

Ini, senpai yang aku kenal.

Kembali aku megerutkan dahiku sambil memperhatikan senpai yang sedang buru-buru memakan roti panggangnya.

Apa yang membuat senpai tadi berbeda?

Apa…?

Apa…..?

AH! Aku tahu!

Jambul yang biasanya mencuat di dekat poni senpai sekarang ada! Tadi tidak ada. Sebelum ini rambut senpai semuanya turun, makanya dia terlihat sangat manis dan lugu seperti anak kecil. Ahh senangnya bisa mengetahui satu lagi rahasia senpai.

"Yukimura kamu sudah siap?" tanya senpai dengan roti masih tersisa di mulutnya. Membuatku kembali dari imajinasi lain yang baru berhasil kuciptakan.

"Ah, iya."

"Kalau begitu ayo berangkat."

Fubuki-senpai langsung beranjak, mengambil tasnya.

"Someoka-kun, aku pergi ke sekolah dulu." Katanya berpamitan pada si jelek yang sepertinya tidak memperdulikan hal itu, "kau bisa bikin sarapan sendiri kan? Aku dan Yukimura sudah terlambat." Kata senpai lagi, dengan berjalan menuju rak sepatu dan memakai sepatu. "Kita… akan bicara soal itu lagi nanti."

Itu?

Kulihat air muka senpai menjadi sedikit sedih. Begitu juga dengan _darling_sialannya itu. Apa ada suatu hal yang tidak kutahu sedang terjadi?

Aku hanya mengikuti alur senpai berjalan, sedikit menengok dan tidak ada tanda-tanda respon dari si jelek maupun senpai yang berusaha untuk diperhatikan. Karena sekarang senpai hanya memperhatikan untuk memakai sepatunya. "Kalau tidak ada rapat, aku akan kembali siang nanti." Katanya lagi, dan tetap tidak ada respon.

Aku melirik ke arah muka senpai yang agak sedikit kesal.

Aaah, kalian bertengkar? Tenang senpai, kalau bersamaku pasti akan ceria lagi. Lupakanlah si jelek itu. Ada Yukimura Hyouga disini!

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu. Yukimura berpamitanlah pada Someoka-kun."

Aku membalik badanku malas kemudian sedikit menunduk, "Permisi, Someoka-san. Senang berkenalan dengan anda." DAN SELAMAT TINGGAL JELEK!

Dalam beberapa menit aku sudah jalan berdua ditemani putihnya salju di pagi hari yang indah bersama senpai. Ah, sungguh… Terima kasih badai!

Setelah itu,kegiatanku selama belajar di sekolah berjalan sangat lancar. Apalagi mengingat Fubuki senpai berada di sekolah sepanjang hari karena kegiatan yang diberikan oleh klub sepak bola Hakuren. Setidaknya aku sedikit tenang karena senpai tidak hanya di rumah dan berduaan dengan Someoka brengsek itu untuk melakukan hal yang tidak pantas dilakukan.

Dan tentu saja sekarang adalah hal yang paling kutunggu-tunggu. Latihan bersama tim sepakbola Hakuren sepulang sekolah. Jantungku berdebar semakin kencang saat melihat senpai berada di tengah lapangan.

"Senpai~!"

"Ah! Yu-Yukimura….maaf aku tadi melamun…"

Aku terdiam, menghela nafas sambil memasang muka kecut. Sudah 3 kali aku memanggil senpai sejak latihan dimulai, dan semuanya tidak ada yang ditanggapi, kecuali jika aku berteriak seperti tadi. Masa iya, senpai sedang memikirkan si Someoka itu? Kenapa harus memikirkan dia? Apa karena lupa diberi makan? Atau karena takut rumah senpai diobrak-abrik?

"Yukimura?" Kali ini giliran aku yang kaget karena senpai memanggil namaku. Kucoba untuk tetap fokus. Menghilangkan imajinasi yang tidak perlu. Termasuk imajinasi kapankah senpai akan memanggilku dengan nama kecil.

"Kita sudah selesai latihan defense, senpai! Sekarang latihan apa lagi?"

"Hmm….bagaimana kalau kamu perkuat Phanter Blizzard?"

Phanter blizzard, jurus turunan dari Eternal Blizzard yang senpai ajarkan padaku.

"Baiklah…"

Aku segera berlari dan memulai latihan shoot ini. Bola demi bola aku tendang. Dan setiap bola yang masuk dengan kencang selalu dipuji senpai, dia berkata,_"Tendangan yang bagus Yukimura!"_ atau, _"Tendang tadi sangat kuat, lanjutkan Yukimura!"_

Tentu saja tendangan ini kuat! Dan akan terus bertambah kuat. Karena setiap melakukan tendangan, aku membayangkan bola di kakiku ini menjadi wajah si someoka jelek. Apalagi ketika mengingat kembali kejadian tadi pagi, saat dia mencium kening senpai.

SIAL!

"Wahh! Tendangan barusan luar biasa! Bagus, Yukimura!"

Aku tersenyum pada senpai dan kembali konsentrasi pada bola di kakiku.

Hmmm…

Apa sebaiknya aku manfaatkan kesempatan ini dan menciptakan jurus baru? Seandainya bisa, aku akan menamakannya , "Someoka's disaster!". Jadi, ketika aku menendang bola ini, maka bolanya akan berubah menjadi wajah nanas jahanam itu. Aku yakin ini akan menjadi jurus tendangan yang sangat kuat! Tidak akan ada kipper yang bisa menahan bola ini! Mereka semua pasti menghindar karena tidak ada yang bisa tahan melihat wajah jelek itu!

SEMUA!

Kecuali satu orang…

Fubuki senpai…

Senpai…

Hatiku sakit…

Bagai dilanda badai semalam….

SEMUA GARA-GARA SOMEOKA BRENGSEK!

Dalam hati aku berteriak dan menendang bola dengan penuh amarah, kecemburuan dan juga kekesalan.

Tapi…

Tidak ada pujian yang muncul.

"Senpai?" Aku mencari sosoknya yang seharusnya berada tidak jauh dari tempatku berlatih menendang. Namun yang kulihat adalah punggung senpai yang sedang berlari menjauhi lapangan.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya menjauh.

Mau kemana? Bahkan senpai tidak pamit padaku.

Masa iya mau pulang dan bertemu si jelek itu? Ini kan masih jam latihan…

….

"Ooy!" panggilku pada salah seorang teman klub, "senpai mau kemana?"

"Tadi ada yang mencari Fubuki senpai."

APA!

"Siapa yang cari!"

"Entahlah, wajahnya asing… sepertinya bukan orang dari daerah Hokkaido…"

Perasaanku tidak enak.

"Se-seperti apa orangnya….."

"Hmm…dia memakai jas putih dan topi putih…"

Ksjhfaknksjdhrfksjdfhn!

"Rambutnya pink?"

"Entahlah, tertutup topi."

"Kulitnya hitam!"

"Iya…"

"WAJAHNYA JELEK!"

"Eh—i-iya…"

Tanpa basa basi aku langsung meninggalkan lapangan dan meluncur untuk menyusul Fubuki-senpai.

Kurang ajar! Berani-beraninya dia datang ke Hakuren! Aku berlari tanpa henti mencari ke setiap sudut sekolah, dimana senpai dan si jelek itu mungkin berada!

Hal terakhir yang terpikirkan adalah halaman belakang sekolah. Biasanya di cerita-cerita anime, mereka akan bertemu diam-diam di halaman belakang sekolah karena jarang ada orang lewat disana, kemudian…

….

TIDAK!

Tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak! Jangan sampai!

Setelah akhirnya tiba di halaman belakang sekolah, dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, aku berjalan cepat dan benar saja! Aku melihat punggung Fubuki senpai.

Aku baru saja akan segera berlari dan memeluk senpai dari belakang sebelum kemudian melihat pemandangan belakang sekolah dengan full-view.

….

…..yeah…

Fubuki senpai sedang berciuman dengan si jelek itu.

Dan entah kenapa aku…

….membatalkan niatku untuk memeluk senpai. Kuputuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik tembok sambil terus memantau keadaan. Aku menekan gigiku penuh amarah. Apakah ini karena wajah yang terlihat dari sisiku adalah wajah si jelek yang sedang menikmati ciumannya dengan Fubuki senpai!

Menjijikkan menjijikkan menjijikkan! Hilanglah dari pikiranku!

Enyahlah pikiran kotor!

"Fubuki, soal Italia…"

"Uhn…aku sudah memikirkannya."

He? Italia?

"Untuk kesekian kalinya Fubuki! Ikutlah bersamaku…"

Apa! Apa maksudnya dia sedang berusaha mengajak senpai ke Italia!

"Someoka-kun, aku…"

"Kau tahu Fubuki, aku tentu lebih memilih untuk tetap tinggal di Jepang. Aku tahu apa yang paling penting! Dan kau pasti tahu aku tidak kuat untuk meninggalkanmu disini…."

"Tapi Someoka-kun adalah ace striker liga Italia kan? Itu membuatku sangat bang-"

"Fubuki! Ikutlah aku ke Italia besok!"

GAD DEM! BESOK? Kenapa setiap aku membalikkan tubuhku dan ingin menghentikan mereka berdua, selalu wajah nista yang sedang menikmati ciuman itu yang kembali terlihat!

Aargh! Kuatkan mentalmu Yukimura Hyoga! Demi senpai!

"FUBUKI SENPAI!" Aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku. Meneriakkan nama senpai sekuat tenaga. Dadaku sakit, tapi aku tidak boleh lari. Aku berusaha berdiri mantap di hadapan mereka berdua yang kini memandangku kaget.

"Yukimura?"

Sesuai dugaan, Fubuki senpai langsung mendorong si jelek itu menjauh.

"Senpai! Senpai akan ke Italia!"

"Aah itu aku…"

"Senpai akan meninggalkan Jepang!"

"…."

"Senpai!"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, Yukimura."

"Eh?"

"Sejak pertandingan dengan Raimon, ketika kalian berada di bawah fifth sector, hingga sekarang kalian menjadi kuat."

Aku terdiam, menatap mata senpai yang memncarkan keseriusan.

Senpai…kamu serius?

"Senpai….benar-benar akan meninggalkan Jepang? Meninggalkan Hakuren!"

"someoka-kun sudah selalu bertanya padaku. Tapi aku belum menjawabnya, dan aku harus memantapkan jawaban hari ini. Karena besok-"

"Senpai akan meninggalkan Hakuren lagi! AKAN MENINGGALKAN AKU LAGI! KAMU MENGKHIANATIKU LAGI!"

"Bukan, Yukimura… aku!"

"AKU SUKA PADAMU SENPAI!"

Akhirnya aku berani mengatakannya! Oh my! Apa yang kau lakukan Yukimura!

"Yukimura…"

"He…? Kau suka Fubuki? Oi oi…kau hanya anak kecil-" Kali ini someoka mulai berbicara, nadanya berubah menjadi ejekan di telingaku.

"DIAM! Lantas kenapa kalau aku anak kecil! Aku benar-benar suka pada Fubuki-senpai!"

"Yang benar saja! Fubuki itu senpaimu! Dan dia adalah milikku!"

"DIAM KAMU JELEK!"

Ah kukatakan lagi…

"Apa!"

Aku tidak menghiraukan protes si jelek itu dan langsung mendekap lengan senpai, berusaha untuk meraih wajah senpai, yang jauh lebih tinggi dengan kedua tanganku. Membuatnya hanya melihat ke arahku.

"Senpai!"

"…"

"AKU SUKA PADAMU SENPAI!"

"…Yukimura…"

"SENPAI!"

"Aku juga suka Yukimura…"

"Ooi…Fubuki!"

Eh? Apa? Apa tadi jawaban senpai? Apa aku salah dengar?

"Senpai….?"

Senpai tersenyum ssambil mengelus pelan kepalaku.

"Yukimura kan salah satu anak Hakuren yang aku sangat sayangi…"

Apa?

Dia bilang apa?

Bukan itu maksudku, senpai!

"Pffft!"

Aku melirik malas kearah Someoka yang sekarang dengan muka jeleknya sedang menahan tawa. Kemudian kembali menatap senpai yang masih dengan senyum manisnya mengelus-ngelus kepalaku.

"Huu…"

"Eh?"

"Huuu….uuuwaaaaahhhhh"

"Ara? Yukimura kenapa kau menangis?"

"Fubuki…"

"someoka-kun?"

"Anak luar biasa ini sudah berani mengutarakan perasaannya padamu. Jadi? Bagaimana keputusanmu?"

"….un..aku rasa…aku tidak akan mengubah jawabanku."

Mendengar jawaban senpai aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil tetap memeluk senpai. Mau kau ejek aku sebagai anak cengeng pun…aku sedih! Senpaiiii bisa-bisanya kau lakukan hal ini padaku! Senpaaaiiii!

Senpai…

Apakah aku benar-benar tidak bisa mendapatkan dirimu?

Apakah aku benar-benar harus menyerah?

Senpai…

HUwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

'_Kepada para penumpang pesawat IT179FS menuju Italia, diharapkan untuk masuk ke ruang tunggu. Terima kasih.'_

Disini aku berdiri, terdiam dan merasa hampa. Di tengah kerumunan kesibukan orang yang berlalu lalang di bandara Internasional Narita. Memandang kosong pada pintu keberangkatan yang tidak akan bisa dicapai lagi jika orang yang kita sayangi sudah berada disana.

Kuhela nafasku dengan berat. Aku siap untuk melepas Fubuki senpai.

Haaah…

Yah, asal kalian tahu, aku disini bukan untuk mengantar Someoka sialan ini! Tapi aku melakukannya karena Fubuki senpai.

"Kau senang aku pergi, huh!"

Aku memicingkan mataku ke arah Someoka jelek itu. Walau dia berdiri agak jauh, tapi suaranya yang terkesan mengejek itu membuatku mengepalkan tangan lebih kencang. Aku menghela nafas sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan diriku melepas Fubuki senpai…. Mendekati kekasihnya-yang-tidak-akan-pernah-kuakui itu.

"Someoka-kun, kalau sudah sampai langsung kabari aku ya."

"Tentu saja, Fubuki. Kau adalah orang pertama yang harus tahu kalau aku sudah sampai di Italia."

"Ahahaha… Yukimura berpamitanlah pada Someoka-kun."

"…sampai jumpa lagi.." Kataku datar. Bagaimanapun,persaingan di antara kami belum berakhir kan? Karena keputusan Fubuki Senpai untuk tetap tinggal di Jepang merupakan awal mula yang baik bagiku untuk kembali berjuang.

Someoka hanya diam seraya memandangku dengan wajah jeleknya itu sebelum kemudian dia mendekat dan menepuk-nepuk kepalaku.

"Kau masih kecil! Perjalananmu masih panjang."

"….."

"Aku sudah mengenal Fubuki lebih lama darimu. Jadi sudah sering mengalami hal yang kau alami kemarin…ppfftt…WAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!"

Ha? Apa maksudnya?

LALU APA MAKSUD TERTAWANYA ITU! MENYEBALKAN!

'_Diberitahukan kembali kepada para penumpang pesawat IT179FS menuju Italia, diharapkan untuk masuk ke ruang tunggu. Terima kasih.'_

"Aah, sudah saatnya aku pergi."

"uhn, hati-hati di jalan Someoka-kun!"

"Fubuki…terima kasih untuk 'boosting' semalam. Itu cukup untuk menjadi bekal sebelum aku kembali lagi ke Jepang."

What!

"So-Someoka-kun!" Kali ini wajah Senpai benar-benar memerah.

Apa dia sengaja….?

Dia sengaja mengatakkannya di depanku! Bahkan sambil melihat ke arahku!

….kurang ajar…..

"Baiklah sampai bertemu lagi…Kalian berdua jaga diri kalian!"

"Hati-hati di jalan, SOMEOKA-SAN!" kataku sambil menekan dalam saat mengucapkan namanya. "Dan Jangan kembali lagi…"

"…..aaahahahaha sampai bertemu lagi…Yuki-mura-KUN!" Ujarnya membalas sindiranku yang tajam. "Aku pasti kembali secepatnya!" Kami saling berpandangan tidak mau kalah untuk beberapa saat. Kurasakan aura mengerikan terpancar diantara kami berdua.

"Wah kalian sudah akrab ya~"

Aku hanya bisa hening sambil melihat kesal pada Fubuki senpai.

Yah, seperti biasa. Ucapan senpai yang terlalu polos dan kadang tidak tahu situasi itu malah membuatku tidak berselera melanjutkan perang dingin ini. Tapi itulah kelebihan senpai. Dia selalu menghangatkan suasana kapanpun dan dimanapun.

"Yukimura… jaga Fubuki baik-baik. Aku percaya padamu…"

Sejenak aku tertegun ketika mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Someoka jelek itu padaku dengan volume kecil. Dimana hanya aku yang bisa mendengar kalimatnya. Kutatap lagi matanya yang terlihat serius, menanti jawabanku.

Kulirikkan mataku cepat ke arah senpai yang masih tersenyum. Dia tidak berusaha mencuri dengar pembicaraan kami.

Aku mengangguk samar.

Tentu saja aku akan melindungi senpai. Apapun taruhannya.

Dan pergilah si jelek itu. Sementara disini aku masih menemani senpai sampai pesawat yang dinaikinya tak terlihat lagi oleh mata. Kupandang Fubuki-senpai yang masih melihat gerbang keberangkatan dengan wajah senang, berkilau, nyaris bersinar….

TCH!

"Yukimura?"

"…."

"Kenapa kamu merangkul tanganku tiba-tiba?"

Aku tidak sadar kini tanganku meraih tangan senpai. Menenggelamkan jari-jariku di dalam jarinya yang jenjang dan indah. Senpai… aku menyukaimu. Perasaan ini sungguhan. Suatu saat aku pasti bisa membuatmu mengerti.

"Tidak apa-apa…aku ingin merangkul senpai…karena ….aku merasa dingin…."

"Begitukah? Baiklah…ayo kita pulang. Aku akan buatkan coklat hangat untukmu."

"Uhn~ terima kasih senpai!"

Kami berjalan menyusuri teras bandara. Melihat pesawat-pesawat yang terbang jauh di atas kami. Entah yang mana pesawat milik Someoka-san. Untuk sesaat, aku tidak ingin mengejeknya. Sebagai gantinya aku berteriak dalam hati khusus hanya untuknya. Menyerukan genderang perang sekali lagi.

SAMPAI KAPANPUN AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAH!

**END**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N**: YAAAAY AKHIRNYA FIC HAMPA INI BERES JUGAAAA!  
Ihhhh...BT yah guwe. Kalo ini fic guwe, guwe bikin habis itu Yukimura nge-raep Fubuki pas nyampe rumah! #ditonjok

makasih banyak buat semua review, dan semua yang udah membaca fic gaje ini...  
untuk Alpucat selaku author, untuk anak2 YM dan Inazuma Chit Chat di FB yang menemani menggalau setiap ngetik, juga laptop tercinta.

Mohon dukungan + **R&R** jika berkenan ya XDDD


End file.
